Princess of the Queen
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: When Luke comes back from the dead, secret's are reveled. To find out if Luke is trustworthy, they must look at his past. Will things be exposed? Thaluke, Percebeth. AU! Thalia's the daughter of Zeus and Hera.


**Thalia Danae Grace- Kaya Scodelario: Age: 15; Birthday: December 22, 1993**

**Luke Castellan- Jack Abel, Age: 17; Birthday: August 13, 1991**

**A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Inspired by the songs The Truth- Audiomachine and Love Song Requiem- Trading Yesterday**.

**Chapter One: No Hell but Hell itself.**

**Third Person**

A figure, of a young woman, ran through the halls of Olympus with a young man, a satyr, and another young woman following quickly behind her.

"Come on! We're running out of time!" She screams.

"I know! How much longer?" the Boy asks.

"Only a few minutes! Here we are!" The black-haired girl yells.

She pushes open the doors, screaming, distracting the Titan lord.

"LUKE!" she screams. "Stop this!"

She runs, drawing her sword and grabbing her shield.

"There is no Luke, foolish girl." The Titan lord swings his scythe down, and the Blonde young woman intercepts out of nowhere, catching the blade with her dagger hilt, showing how much skill she truly possessed.

The Titan lord pulls away, his scythe turning into a sword. He smirks at Thalia, sending shivers up her spine.

_Backbiter, _Thalia thought bitterly.

Thalia pushed Annabeth out the way, catching the second strike of his sword with hers.

"Luke. This isn't you." Thalia said, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Luke Castellan is dead! His body is mine and soon you won't be able to stop me, little girl!"

Thalia pushes herself of the ground.

Kronos' and Thalia's swords clash sending sparks everywhere.

"Luke. Your mom saw your fate when you were a young child." Annabeth called out, standing up, facing Kronos. "Luke, you promised!"

Kronos kicked Annabeth in the stomach. Annabeth hit her mother's throne and Grover ran to her side.

"Luke! You know Annabeth's right. You promised. You promised."

"I gave you the chance to join me, Thalia Danae Grace! I allowed Luke to fulfill his promises to you? And he did, did he not?"

"He did." Thalia said, defeated. She wasn't weak, though.

She saw those hard gold eyes flash blue. She tried getting to Luke one more time.

"Luke. Do you remember the day we met?"

"Yeah. Best day of my life." He said. He looked down at her. He saw her beautiful face and saw it had a long cut on her right cheekbone. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

Luke gave a cry of pain. "Thalia, hand me that dagger."

Thalia hesitated. "Babe. You can't be the heroine this time. Hand me the dagger or we won't be able to stop him."

Thalia gave the dagger, then pulling her shield up to cover her face.

Luke unstrapped the left side of his breastplate, reveling a spot that would have been impossible to hit with his breastplate on. His left armpit.

He pushed the dagger through. _His mortal spot._ Thalia thought. Thalia closed her eyes tight. She felt a pain elicited from a bright coming from Luke.

It blistered her skin. It felt like a nuclear explosion.

Then it stopped.

She pulled her shield down and opened her eyes.

Luke's legs finally gave out and he fell. Thalia ran to his side, catching him.

"Luke. You have to let me heal you." She begged. "Please."

"I can't. This is my fate." He said.

* * *

The young daughter of Zeus and Hera stood quietly to the side while everyone celebrated.

Olympus was still standing. Thanks to Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover.

Thalia felt guilty. How could everyone celebrate when Luke was dead?

She had a secret that no one knew. She was in love with Luke. He loved her just as much. Why did he have to betray the gods?

She was in so much pain. Percy and Annabeth had finally gotten together. It was about time. Camp Half-Blood was at Olympus, celebrating. Apollo along with his son Will Solace. Dionysus had supplied Punch for the demi-gods and wine for the gods and of age demi-gods. Thalia and her father had flashed some lighting in a giant glass sphere, giving it an appearance of a giant flashing disco ball. Percy had whispered something to Apollo and the song shifted into a slow dance. Annabeth and Percy looked so happy together.

But, where was her lover?

Dead and gone it. It felt like it was the end of her. This love had been her everything. From her first sight of Luke, from their first touch, from their first breath, it was the end of her.

She turned on her heel and ran down the streets of Olympus. She felt like she was dying. This love had taken her everything. They were celebrating Luke's death. Tears rose in her eyes, burning and filled with pain. Luke was her best friend. He protected her. He kept her safe. He took care of her, for the love of gods!

Thalia loved him. It hurt to be away from him. He always invaded her dreams and thoughts.

Without him, her life would never be the same.

She had finally gotten outside of the Empire State Building. She had found an abandoned Ducati with the keys on the seat. She swung her foot over the side and put the keys into the ignition and drove off.

She just kept driving until she got to Camp. She set the bike down and ran up the hill; past her tree her father had put there to celebrate her birth. She stormed into Cabin one, her father's cabin. She saw the photo of her and Luke and Annabeth. **(A/N: The one Jason finds in the lost hero.) **She remembers the photo well. They had taken it up on Olympus.

"Luke." Thalia choked out as the tears. She fell onto the hard floor of the cabin. Sobs racked through her body, tears streamed down her face and she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. Her head began to throb from the lack of air. She looked at the photo of him. She screamed, "WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE A TRAITOR? WHY DID YOU GO TO KRONOS?! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE STAYED? Why did you have to die? Why couldn't you let me heal you? Why?" Thalia continued to sob as she curled into a ball.

"Why Luke? Why?" She asked.

All she got was a mischievous smirk.

Thalia wiped her eyes and sniffled, "I love you Luke. I just wish you were here for me to actually tell you that."

"I think, no, I know I love you too." A voice came from behind her. Thalia quickly turned around. Luke Castellan was standing in front of her. He looked just like he did except without his fatal wound. He had his wonderful blue eyes and his scar on his face had disappeared.

"Great. Just great. I've gone insane." Thalia said.

"You're not. Thalia. It's me." Luke said.

"You're supported to be dead. Dead!"

"Not anymore." Luke said gently.

"Luke!" Thalia jogged over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Luke wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her forehead.

As soon as Thalia felt his warm chest, she stopped crying. She looked up at him and he smiled. "How are you alive?" She asked.

"The hell if I know. I'm not complaining."

Thalia smiled at him and kissed him. Their lips formed together and they put as much passion into the kiss as possible. He pulled her closer and Thalia let out a moan.

Luke pulled away and they pressed their foreheads against one another.

"Well, I don't think your parents will be too happy."

"Well, we will tell them together. They are all at Mount Olympus, celebrating."

"Why aren't you there?"

Thalia shrugged, "I couldn't celebrate when you were dead."

Luke smirked. "Nice to know someone still cares about me. So should we tell everyone together? It will make one hell of a surprise."

Thalia grinned, "I think everyone will be happy to know that the savior of Olympus is alive."

"They think I'm the savior of Olympus after all I've done?"

"Well, they also think it's Me, Annabeth, and Percy, but mostly you."

"Speaking of Annabeth and Percy, did they ever get…?"

"Oh yeah."

"I know they were going to get together soon. Do you think they will be happy to see me? Or will they want me dead?"

"I don't think Zeus will be too happy with Hades but he can go suck it up." Thalia said. "As for Hera… Well we got a long night ahead of us."

"Oh Gods. I think I'll need a drink by the time we're done." Luke said. Thalia just shook her head.

The two walked down to Half-Blood hill, where the motorcycle was parked.

Luke climbed on it. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Thalia said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He revved the engine and began driving. "You smell good." He said. "What did you do? Raid a perfume store? That's what I would have done."

"You are such a son of Hermes." Thalia said.

"Actually, that's not a bad thing." Luke said. "I'm glad I'm a son of Hermes."

Thalia grinned. "Wow," she said, exaggerating her astonishment a little bit more than necessary, "Did Luke Castellan always say that? I guess one death experience really does change a person."

Luke laughed. "Shut up!" Then, Luke stopped the Harley. "Here we are," Luke said, a little nervously. He got off the motorcycle, helping Thalia off of it. "You don't think that Zeus is going to blast me out of the building? Or Poseidon will drown me? Or Artemis will shoot me with an arrow? Or Apollo will burn me to death? Do you?" Thalia laughed. "Yeah. Real assuring."

They made their way to where the party was. Playing softly in the background was the song 'Love Song Requiem' by Trading Yesterday. The gods were now dancing: Hera and Zeus, Aphrodite twirling from Hephaestus and Ares, Apollo forcing an uncomfortable looking Athena to spin around lazily, and Poseidon awkwardly swaying with the eighteen year old version of Artemis. Hermes was sitting glumly on his ten feet tall chair. Then, Luke laid eyes on the demigods. Katie and Travis were laughing together. Grover and Juniper were growing plants around them as they waltzed. Even Nico was dancing with Miranda Gardner and Connor was dancing with a huntress. Finally, Luke spotted Annabeth. Her head was resting on Percy's shoulder. They were so close together, you would hardly be able to fit a piece of paper in between them. Then, Annabeth looked up into Percy's sea green eyes. Luke watched intently as Annabeth leaned forward and kissed Percy passionately on the lips.

"Our little girl is growing up," Luke said, jokingly. He wrapped his arm around Thalia, who in return leaned her head on Luke's shoulder.

"I know."

"So how are we supposed to tell the gods again?"

"I guess we just walk in there.

"Don't you think that cause quite a bit of chaos?"

Thalia shrugged. "It will. But oh fucking well."

Luke laughed. "On three?" Thalia smiled and nodded. "One."

"Two."

Together they said, "Three." Then Luke and Thalia stepped in the party.

At first no one noticed either of them. Then, as Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll spun around, Katie Gardner spotted Luke and the very first thing that she did was scream. Loudly. The music stopped halfway through the song and all the demigods, gods, goddesses, satyrs and yes the Cyclops, Tyson turned around. Immediately they thought that they were under attack. Luke watched as tons of knives were drawn and the gods and goddesses prepared their weapons. When they say that it was only Luke and Thalia, they first they did was freeze. Hermes stepped off of his chair and stumbled forward to stare at Luke and Thalia.

"Hey guys," Luke said a little awkwardly. Then, everybody started shouting questions. Luke saw out of the corner of his eyes Percy stepped in front of Annabeth, who was on the verge of tears.

"Silence!" Zeus boomed. "Daughter, what is the meaning of this? Luke are you real?"

"Yes. I am."

"How?"

"Hades released me."

"Hades. Of course," Zeus groaned.

"So you're alive?" Nico asked.

"Oh yeah. Very much alive." For a second, the demigods took that in and then came another wave of a chaos. A few people yelled out a few cheers, some people gave Luke dirty looks, some people just broke down into tears.

"Poseidon, we must have a talk with our brother. Then we must view Luke's past to see if Luke is trustworthy."

The first people to greet Luke were Percy and Annabeth. "Hey," Luke said awkwardly to Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey," they responded.

"Look, about trying to kill you guys so many times, I just wanted to say –."

"We know," Percy interrupted. "I'm glad you're back. This is probably the most civil conversation we've had in five years."

Luke laughed. "I guess so."

"Luke!" Annabeth shouted and then pulled Luke into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Can't breathe! Don't want to die again," Luke managed.

"Oh sorry," Annabeth said.

"So… you and her?" Percy asked.

"Yup. So… you and him?" Luke asked Annabeth.

"Yeah. So the gods are going to look at your past. You okay with that?"

"Yeah. As long as Thalia is by my side I'll be fine."

"Well, we should head to the throne room."

"Let's go!"

Luke grabbed Thalia's arm and pulled her body close to him. He leaned down and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips met and formed a kiss and put as much passion as they could.


End file.
